


Fool Me Once

by mokuyoubi



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Canon Compliant, First Time, Happy Ending, Intersex Loki (Marvel), M/M, Other, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Pseudo-Incest, Reconciliation, That cut scene, Thor making use of his new electric touch, you know which one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 15:01:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12773523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mokuyoubi/pseuds/mokuyoubi
Summary: There’s a whole host of vivid images painted in Thor’s head, of what he’d like to do with Loki, and until this very moment, he couldn’t guess how they’d be received. He might have lost a hand for trying, or another eye. But now...now Thor strokes a thumb back and forth across Loki’s hipbone, and with the leather between them it can barely register, but Loki trembles all the same. That’s confirmation enough of how his affection will be received.The hug cut-scene from Ragnarok with lots of porn and the gratuitous use of the word "Brother."





	Fool Me Once

Loki’s smile is so genuine that Thor is stunned into inactivity. It has been _so long_ since he has seen Loki smile only in happiness, without it tinged in some darker emotion. How often he misunderstood the quirk of Loki’s lips for impishness when it was misery, fondness when it was longing. Here again, at last, is the playmate of his youth, and Thor intends to follow through on his promise. And then some.

He must have hesitated too long, however, because Loki shifts his eyes to the side, tosses the lid back at him and says, “It’s alright, I was just calling your bluff.” Giving Thor an out. “You couldn't really have honestly expected me to be here.”

Thor sets aside his drink, smile growing wider as he crosses the space between them slowly. “Oh, but I could, _Brother,_ ” he says. To his credit, Loki doesn’t back away, even as Thor comes to stand toe to toe with him, enjoying the flash of confusion and hesitation that ripples over Loki’s features before they smooth out again, covered with an arched brow and pursed lips.

“You see, at first I thought I could reach you with my sincerity,” Thor murmurs, and reaches out to touch. He’s always been so tactile with Loki, even after his betrayal, that it’s taken a great deal of restraint to keep from doing so these past few days. And now, his patience has been rewarded. 

“I thought if I assured you of my love, regardless of what befell us, that you would see the truth of your paternity mattered not to me.” He wraps his fingers around the back of Loki’s neck, a familiar gesture that’s not lost on Loki. His eyes dart side to side to avoid Thor’s.

“Even after your descent into madness, I was certain that was the only way I could reach you.” Thor gives him a little shake and steps in closer, gratified with how Loki gives for him, parting his feet for Thor to slot between them. “If I could just hold you down, make you see reason, make you _listen_.”

Loki scoffs and shakes free. “Well, we know how well that worked.”

“Precisely.” A spark of wickedness shoots through Thor, akin to that from their younger days, pulling pranks together on their parents, on the servants, on their friends. “I should have known better in the first place, when you always mocked me for my earnestness.”

“It is your greatest failing.” Oh, Loki deflects beautifully, one arm wrapped protectively across his stomach, the elbow of the other perched on the back of his hand. He twirls an errant lock of hair with an air of superiority. 

“So I thought to myself,” Thor says, undeterred, “What would Loki do?”

Loki chances a brief moment’s eye contact. “Oh?”

“I decided to beat you at your own game.”

“Ha!” Loki exclaims haughtily.

“What could I say to make sure you’d do exactly what I wanted you to? If I tell you that I know there’s still good in you, you are compelled to prove me wrong. If I beg of you to do the honourable thing, you respond by destroying half of Midgard.”

Loki looks thoroughly unrepentant, grinning as if reliving a fond memory and maybe that makes it all the sweeter for Thor to twist the knife. “But if I were, for example, to treat you with disappointment and indifference. To suggest we were no longer bound together by love or familial connection, that we had no obligation towards one another, that we were better off apart…” Loki looks less certain with each passing word that spills from Thor's tongue. “What might you do _then_?”

“What lengths might you go to, just to prove me wrong?”

Loki crosses his arms, fingers curling into his armour with a squeak of leather. “I--I don’t--”

Thor tsks and carries on despite Loki’s protests. “And suppose I were to accuse you of being _predictable_ ,” Thor gasps the word in faux shock. “Why then, what could you possibly do, but defy my expectations?”

Loki fidgets, dropping his arms to his side then crossing them again. For all his squirming, however, Loki is _still there_ which is telling enough. 

“Face it, Loki,” Thor says. “I’ve tricked the Trickster.”

Bottom lip jutted out, Loki scoffs and says _not_ under his breath. Gaze averted, elbows at sharp angles as Thor steps closer, as good as a verbal warning to stay away. In a thousand years, Thor has never quite learned his lesson about getting too close around Loki and sharp things. He brings his hands to rest on Loki’s hips.

“I have,” Thor insists. “And now I have you exactly where I want you.”

“And what, dear Brother,” Loki asks, voice pitched low, and looks up at him from beneath his lashes, “do you intend to do with me?”

There’s a whole host of vivid images painted in Thor’s head, of what he’d like to do with Loki, and until this very moment, he couldn’t guess how they’d be received. He might have lost a hand for trying, or another eye. But now...now Thor strokes a thumb back and forth across Loki’s hipbone, and with the leather between them it can barely register, but Loki trembles all the same. That’s confirmation enough of how his affection will be received.

Thor moves all at once, walking Loki back the last couple of steps til he thuds against the wall, and ducking his head to bring their lips together at the same time. With Loki it can’t be anything but a struggle from the start--a clash fire and ice. Sharp-tipped nails digging in, one hand on Thor’s hip, the other scoring the skin of Thor’s neck, each dragging him closer. 

Loki’s teeth sting where he drags them over the delicate skin lining the inside of Thor’s lips. He laughs against Thor’s mouth at the blooming taste of copper. The sound turns abruptly to a gasp when electricity crackles under Thor’s skin, healing the wound. Loki tongues at the spot, and bites down harder this time, just to feel it again Thor suspects. 

Though it is new to him, and sometimes seems to have a mind of its own, Thor has found the lightning responds much like another limb. He merely needs to think of what he’d like it to do, and almost instantly, it does just that. He grabs Loki by the wrists and shoves them to the wall, and lets the lighting pulse through his palms. Loki, ever the contradiction does not disappoint with his response. His kiss softens, lips pursing almost sweetly against Thor’s, little plucking kisses, delicate swipes of his tongue tracing the bow of Thor’s top lip, even as he twists violently in Thor’s hold. Slippery as an eel, he manages to wrest free briefly, and they each struggle for a firm grip, before Thor quickly regains the upper hand. He slings an arm around Loki’s waist, and licks into his mouth, trailing sparks of lightning past Loki’s lips, along the arch of his palate.

There’s another line he’s toeing here, in just how far Loki will allow this to go, but he puts up no fight when Thor hauls him off his feet. Instead, his hands come up to cup Thor’s face, a thumb dragged along the bottom edge of his eyepatch in an almost tender gesture. “I’d like to know where you’ve gone in your travels, that this constitutes a hug, Brother,” he says breathlessly against Thor’s mouth. He catches Thor’s bottom lip between his teeth again and gives a gentle tug. “I’d very much like to visit.”

Thor deposits him on the bed on his knees with a bounce. “Allow me to fully initiate you in the custom.” He gives Loki a winning smirk that is returned with a lofty eyebrow.

“You’re absolutely terrible at seduction,” Loki says. “I feel as though I’ve let you down as a brother, never teaching you a thing. How have you ever tricked anyone into sleeping with yo--mmph.” Thor stops him with a kiss, hand in his hair to yank their mouths together. Loki’s fingers scramble to return the favour, raking up Thor’s scalp in search of a firmer grip, but his hair is too closely shorn. 

Thor feels a brief pang of loss for what it might have felt like, to have Loki’s fingers winding through his long hair, but this, rawer, closer, sharper, Loki’s fingers mapping out the shape of his skull and holding firm, this is good too. He tips Thor’s chin upward to bare his throat, and there is still too much between them to trust implicitly, but that only fuels the lust in Thor’s gut, not knowing if Loki means him pleasure or harm. Both, it seems, from drag of his teeth down Thor’s exposed throat, only slightly blunter than his blade.

Thor grunts, half in pain, and Loki hums against his skin in amusement. Thor is all too familiar with that sound, softer and more mischievous than outright laughter from his brother. Loki bites down again, hard enough to break the skin were Thor not a god. Again and again down the column of his neck, with the same intensity and hunger that sends blue-white sparks leaping between their bodies. He sucks with bruising intensity at the join of Thor’s shoulder and neck, pushes aside the fall of his cape to bite at the tendon there.

Clever hands deftly find the parts in Thor’s armour, and then Thor can actually _feel_ the seidr slithering across his skin as it eats away at the clothing in its path. Beneath his own hands, leather gives way to smooth skin. Thor slides his palm over Loki’s hip, up the curve of his spine, eliciting a shiver and soft moan of pleasure from Loki. When he closes the last sliver of distance between their bodies, there is nothing between them but skin. 

Thor is unsurprised to find little give or softness from Loki’s body. Even though his muscles are leaner, he is all hard, sharp angles against Thor, and that is somehow all the more appealing. The idea, of allowing Loki his edge, knowing how dangerous he can be, without the desire to dull it. He relishes in the way Loki’s hipbones grind against his stomach, the planes of their chest meeting with the drawing of heaving breaths. His cock rocking in the groove of Thor’s thigh, leaving a slick path.

Loki’s nails score up Thor’s arms to grab him by the shoulder, and he tumbles back on the mattress dragging Thor with him. They way the fall, Loki’s legs spread open, and an unmistakable dampness that meets Thor’s cock when he nestles there between his thighs, makes it difficult to think beyond the throb of desire spreading through Thor’s veins. 

He reaches between them to feel for himself, palm ghosting over the jut of Loki’s cock, smearing precum down the length, and further past the shape of his balls, fingers dipping inward. Loki’s head falls back against the sheets with a sharp intake of breath when Thor’s fingers brush lightly over the slick folds of flesh he finds there. Loki’s cock jumps, dribbling more precum when he applies more pressure.

“Thor,” Loki gasps. Thor is barely conscious of the sting of his nails on his shoulders, and he can’t tell what’s better--the way Loki’s body opens for two of Thor’s fingers when he pushes inside, or the expression on Loki’s face. Glassy eyes and flushed cheeks, lip caught between his teeth though it does nothing to stop the whine that rises from his throat. 

Thor has to kiss him again, as two fingers sink deep and Loki kisses back with a feverish intensity, sucking on Thor’s tongue when he licks inside. Thor’s mouth waters at the thought of tasting Loki elsewhere, of licking the opalescent drops that leak from his cock, swallowing him down, teasing the delicate lips that hide between his thighs, spearing Loki open on his tongue. He murmurs as much against Loki’s seeking mouth, and Loki says, “yes, yes, please, whatever you want, just right now, _fuck me_.”

Such lovely pleading from one as proud as Loki deserves reward. He’s dripping already with arousal, his cunt makes a wet, hungry sound and tries to pull Thor’s fingers back in as he eases them free. Thor looks down, braced on one hand, and uses Loki’s own fluids to slick up his cock. Loki groans and thrusts upward into the touch. One foot draws up the outside of Thor’s calf, the other leg coming up to sling over Thor’s hip. 

Thor has never considered all the delightful potential for Loki’s flexibility, but now it’s all he can think of. He releases Loki’s cock to grab him beneath the thigh and lift his leg up to his chest. The position exposes the curve of his ass and the stretch of pink skin. Loki’s fingers wrap around Thor’s cock and he gives a rough tug, guiding as he rocks forward.

Loki is slick and impossibly tight. The initial resistance of his body around the head of Thor's cock gives, and he slides deeper, inch by inch. Loki’s muscles twitch and flex, gripping tight and pulling him in. His touch has always been icy, and this is no exception. It should be jarring, or perhaps unpleasant, but the contrast of Thor’s cock, throbbing hot in Loki’s cool embrace is nothing less than exquisite. Loki’s mouth falls open soundlessly on a round O, and he lifts his hips to take Thor deeper.

This is far more intimate than Thor anticipated, an openness that he is unused to, particularly from Loki, forever hiding behind his tricks. He’s not hiding behind anything now, as Thor completely sheathes himself within. There is vulnerability beyond allowing Thor entrance to his body in Loki’s wide eyes, fixed on Thor’s. His expression borders on fear, and Thor bends to kiss him, softly, in reassurance. Loki makes a faint sound, and twines his arms around Thor’s neck.

Thor could not have anticipated how perfectly they’d fit together, how when they begin to move it’s in unison, as if a well-choreographed dance. In retrospect, he should have known--always in the past when they worked with one another rather than against one another, they had been an unstoppable team. It’s taken time and maturity for Thor to appreciate just how Loki’s magic and cunning compliments his own hammer first ask questions later technique. 

Perhaps if they’d recognised just how compatible they were in this aspect, they might have saved themselves a great deal of trouble and heartache. Now that he knows, settling arguments between them will be much more enjoyable… Loki’s low-pitched moans rather than his sharp-tongued barbs, nails scoring the skin of Thor’s back instead of blades in the side. Oh yes, he might even have to provoke Loki from time to time, if this is the result.

“I’ve often wondered what it would take to silence that tongue of yours, Brother,” Thor murmurs. Loki’s eyes spark dangerously, but before he can speak, Thor thrusts in, deep and hard, turning whatever he was going to say to a gasp of pleasure. Thor gives him a winning grin, and Loki smiles back in a way that promises retribution. 

Thor expects him to use his seidr, but Loki has other powers besides his magic. He locks his leg more tightly around Thor’s hip, fingers digging into the flesh of his ass, draws him in deeper. His inner muscles flex just on the verge of too much, in a way that makes Thor’s eye roll back in his head and mouth drop open in surprise. Loki takes advantage of the moment with a sinuous twist of his body, bucks and shoves at Thor’s shoulder to roll him onto his back and climb astride him.

Loki is glorious, with his hair in wild disarray, lips red from Thor’s kisses, and the display of flawless white skin. Thor can only hold onto Loki’s hips and watch in dumb wonder as he moves. The fluid undulation of his muscles, and his cock bobbing in the air, just begging for Thor’s watering mouth. The brief glimpses of what lies behind when Loki rises up, and the breath-stealing pleasure when he sinks back down again, taking Thor hard and deep. 

He traces a hand down his own chest, ending with a hand wrapped around his cock, and strokes in time with the languid roll of his hips. Thor wants to watch him fall apart, just like this. He braces his feet on the mattress for leverage and thrusts up, holding Loki’s hips in place, so they meet with a rough smack of flesh on flesh. Electricity sparks beneath his palms and races up Loki’s ribs. The hand on Loki’s cock speeds up and he tips forward, hand braced on Thor’s chest, and just _grinds down_ on Thor’s cock with a breathy, “ _Fuck, please, that’s--_ just like that.” 

Thor puts all his strength into it, fucks up into the slick, sucking grip of Loki’s cunt. His own pleasure feels like the electricity that leaps from his fingertips and over Loki’s skin. It courses through his veins, setting fire in its wake, until the pleasure builds to that inevitable precipice. Loki is close, too, if the panting, gasping moans are any indication. Thor can feel the little tremors running through him, the delicate fluttering of his inner walls. 

One hand leaves Loki’s hip to wrap around his cock instead. Their fingers lace together, and Thor gives the faintest shock. Loki just falls apart, back arching sharply as he cums in thick ropes over Thor’s chest. His cunt spasms on Thor’s cock, and _oh_ , that threatens to take Thor right over the edge with him. Loki continues to move in fitful little thrusts, with his fingernails cutting into Thor’s chest. 

Thor reaches out to take him by the chin and tips Loki’s head back so he can watch the drunken, glassy-eyed pleasure. Loki outlines the shape of Thor’s lips with a fingertip, and leans in to trace the path with his tongue. “Come for me, Brother.” 

Thor is helpless but to obey. With a last few jerky thrusts, he buries his cock as deep as it will go and spills himself there, held tight in Loki’s willing body. “Mmm,” Loki says, breathless and satisfied-sounding, leaning against Thor’s chest. “The sounds you make, you’d think you were being tortured.”

“If it pleases you to think so,” Thor murmurs amicably. The aftershocks of pleasure have left his limbs loose and heavy, and chased away the stress of these past days. “Feel free to torture me whenever you like.”

“Careful how you choose your words,” Loki says. When he shifts his weight, Thor’s softening cock shifts within him. His eye flutters shut at the hint of _too much_ pleasure.

Thor throws an arm over his face, chuckling. “Loki, if you intend to kill me with mind-shattering sex, I’m not going to try to stop you.”

Loki hums thoughtfully and gives a little, almost experimental twist of his hips, a sharp smirk of satisfaction at Thor’s hurt groan. “Don’t think you’ll trick me into giving you exactly what you want so easily a second time.”

Thor remembers a Midgardian gesture Darcy was fond of, and copies it, crossing his fingers over his heart in an _x_. “Never,” he promises, with false gravitas, and they’re both grinning when their lips meet.


End file.
